The Way We Get By (1)
'Main Plot' Drew is on his A game as he leads the Panthers to a basketball championship. But his game with girls is suffering -- word about his boiler room cheat-fest with Bianca has stained him as "gross by association". But there's one girl who doesn't care about his reputation.... Do Bianca and Drew actually have more in common than a mistake? 'Subplot' Riley and Zane go to an art exhibit and meet up with Zane's ex. Then they are at Riley's house and begin to make out in Riley's room. Riley's mom comes in without warning, saying, "Snacks for the study buddi-" then finds them making out. She leaves the room, without saying anything about what she saw. 'Third Plot' Alli makes a return, all ready for a day at her new school. Sav gives her the idea to become BFFs with a girl from her school that the Bhandari's think very highly of. She invites her over for a sleepover, and while there,Maleika ask if she can sleepover again next week and sneak out to see her boyfriend, promising Alli that she'd always be back by sunrise. Reluctantly, she agrees to let her sneak out. When Alli gives Maleika her purse, she finds a pack of cigarettes and is shocked at the discovery. Quotes *(Dave to Drew) "Bianca's famously gross. Lord knows what's she done and to who, and you know after you two hooked up, it's gross by association" *(Sav to Sav) "Sweet! The last cereal is always the best cereal! *(Bianca to Drew) "I'm too bored to argue." *(KC to Drew) "...You don't need any distractions." (Drew to KC) "Says the guy with the pregnant girlfriend." *(Drew to Bianca) "Your number's in every stall of the boys' washroom" (Bianca to Drew) "So you've got it then. Call me." *(Bianca to Drew) "Maybe next time you shouldn't bring your A-game to the B-squad." *(KC to Drew) "I get it, Bianca's super hot." (Drew to KC) "Crazy hot." (KC to Drew) "Like... the sun." *(Bianca to Drew) "I don't take just anyone to the boiler room, you know." *(Malieka to Alli) "Tonight's sleepover provides the perfect opportunity for me to sneak out and see my boyfriend." *(Bianca) "We've had a lot of fun together...we could have a lot more." *(Alli to Malieka) "You smoke? What do your parents think?" ( Malieka to Alli ) "That the have a daughter who doesn't smoke." *(Riley's Mom) "Snacks for the study buddies" (Riley)'' Mom!!!'' *(Riley to Zane) "Oh god, I'm not ready to have this conversation" Trivia *Shannon Kook-Chun has confirmed on his twitter that Riley and Zane will also be in this episode. *Melinda Shankar who portrays Alli Bhandari returns in this episode. *The title of this episode is named after the song "The Way We Get By" by Spoon. Featured Music: *"Time To Win" by Down With Webster - played at the beginning of the ep. at the basketball game. *"So Easy" by Gina Cutillo - played when Maleika and Alli become friends. *"Breakdown" by Ketch Harbour Wolves - from the scene where Drew and Bianca talk about their past and later make out. *"Chewed Up" by Gloria Cycles - heard during Riley and Zane's little talk. *"Gasoline Handshake" by The British Columbians - heard in the last basketball game in the episode. Gallery degrassi_wwgb_01hr.jpg degrassi_wwgb_02hr.jpg degrassi_wwgb_04hr.jpg degrassi_wwgb_03hr.jpg degrassi_wwgb_05hr.jpg degrassi_wwgb_06hr.jpg 1rhfhgh.jpg 2t.jpg Hffh.jpg Gfh.jpg Fhg.jpg 12.jpg Fhfgh.jpg Fghh.jpg 4.jpg Tyghg.jpg Artshow?.jpg tumblr_lgkc5n1smr1qg183ao1_400.gif Zane_and_Riley_in_Riley's_Room.jpg‎ Bianca_And_Drew_At_School_At_The_Lockers_In_Their_Uniforms.jpg‎ Alli_Being_Isolated_At_Her_All_Girls_School.jpg‎ A_Girl_From_Alli's_All_Girl_School.jpg‎ Alli_Looking_Concerned_While_Talking_To_A_Girl_From_Her_All_Girls_School.jpg‎ Drew_Walking_Down_The_Halls_Of_Degrassi_In_His_Degrassi_Uniform.jpg‎ Riley_Trying_On_A_Shirt_In_His_Room.jpg‎ degrassi_wwgb_08hr1.jpg degrassi_wwgb_09hr1.jpg Ss16.PNG Ss15.PNG Ss14.PNG Ss12.PNG Ss11.PNG Ss10.PNG Ss9.PNG Ss8.PNG Ss7.PNG Ss6.PNG Ss5.PNG Ss4.PNG Ss3.PNG Ss2.PNG Ss1.PNG Link *Download The Way We Get By (1) *Watch The Way We Get By (1) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Relationships Category:Sex Category:Friendships Category:Parents Category:Secrets Category:Homosexuality Category:LGBT Category:Coming out